Borderlands: The Fire Guardian
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Ash is exiled to Pandora for 'accidentally' murdering someone. He meets a strange man in a bus and makes his way to Fyrestone after becoming partners with the man. Only chaos could possibly ensue. M for blood and stuff.


**Yeah... Another story. I'm going to be handling another story at the same time. The sequel to the Bleach/Pokemon crossover. I'm temp. discontinuing the Adventure Time/Pokemon Crossover. With that said, enjoy.**

**Borderlands: The Fire Guardian**

Who's to say he did it? Who could possibly prove that he did? Why does he have a bad feeling about it then? Like he had intended to?

Ash didn't quite know what to say. He looked the offenses prosecutor in the face and he just couldn't say that he hadn't done it. Because he did. He knew it. But no one else did. In fact, he had done it so well... They weren't even accusing him. But he had done it! He had... He...

"I KILLED HIM ALRIGHT?! NOT GARY... ME! I did it... I did... I..." Ash broke down on the stand into angry sobs. He had shocked everyone in the audience and he knew it. But when Tobias had challenged him... Gary didn't deserve that. Whether he was willing to take the sentence or not. He was to good of a friend to Ash and Ash hadn't realized it.

"You're honor, I would like to request a brief break on the grounds of new evidence coming to light."

"The break is permitted. Officer Jenny? Could you please take the witness into your custody?" The judge on the case questioned.

"Of course sir."

* * *

"ASH? What the hell? We talked about this... I take the blame and you continue in the competition. You were so close. It was an accident. Why could you just let it go, huh? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gary asked Ash through the bars of his cell.

"I just couldn't let that happen to you Gary... I just couldn't." Ash stated. His face missing the usually happy smile and cheerful air that was associated with Ash.

"Ash... Do you know where their sending you yet?"

Ash nodded his head no. They hadn't informed him yet. Gary sighed.

"They're sending you to this hellhole called Pandora. They aren't even keeping you in a prison. They say it's worse than a death sentence though. They're dropping you off in a desert in the middle of no where." Gary said, coming close to the verge of tears. He couldn't hold it in. He started crying, and that got Ash crying to. Two best friends sat there, crying like the day they were born.

* * *

"Tell my mom I love her alright? And take care of my Pokemon for me..." Ash didn't want to cry in front of Gary again, so he stepped on the shuttle that was taking him off this planet.

He was chained up in any number of ways and was being escorted to the back of the shuttle by an armed guard. But that wasn't what made Ash nervous. He had heard the rumors too... The rumors of people being eaten alive on their first day on Pandora. He was being exiled here for three years. That was unheard of. No one had been recorded to have lasted on the planet in exile for more than one year. Ash at his age had a survival rate of 2%. And that's only the first day.

Ash was busy crying on the back of the ship, as it took him and three other prisoners to Pandora.

* * *

"Alright you piece of trash, get the fuck off my ship." Ash was shoved off the ship. Each of the prisoners were dropped off in different locations in the same desert. Ash was the last to be dropped off. Not that it mattered to him though. The other prisoners were more than likely going to die by the end of the week... Like him.

The shuttle left Ash there by himself. No supplies, no means of communication, no hope of survival, only a backpack with whatever clothing Gary had given him from his mom. He almost cried again... Almost. The thirteen year old knew that he needed to get his shit together or else he was going to be part of that 98%. He wasn't one to give up, not by a long shot.

Ash heard a monstrous growl. Completely inhuman... Ash turned around to be greeted by what had to be the most hideous dog creature he had ever seen. It did the screech again and lunged... Only to be met by the grill of a bus. Some of it's blood splattered on Ash. To say he was horrified was an understatement. He had been that close to dying, and... The bus stopped and backed up. The doors opened up to reveal an overweight man with graying hair and a yellow jacket. He looked at Ash for a moment and smiled.

"Can I interest in a ride? Free of charge so long as you promise to only purchase Marcus Munitions!" He chuckled to himself after that. He looked back at the tan, raven haired boy still standing there gawking at him. He frowned.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? I'm not waiting all day for you kid. I don't care if you just got dropped off here or not. But, I can smell a customer when I see one. And you look like all you need to do is be here for a few days and you'll be paying me to sell you some lifesaving items. As long as you decide you want to live and get on the bus. How about it then, Partner?" He looked like the devil himself to Ash, but he was kind enough to save Ash's life. Ash decided then and there to trust this strange merchant. Ash stepped on the bus and shook his hand.

"I will make sure to buy from you, mister?"

"Marcus!"

"Okay... Marcus. I will make sure to only buy from you if I need... What do you sell again?" Ash looked confused.

"Guns and Ammunition. Only the finest in my Vending Machines. How much cash do you have on ya... What was your name again?" Marcus asked.

"It's Ash. I'm afraid I don't have any money on me Marcus." Ash smiled weakly at the man.

"HA-HA-HA! What a joker. You have money in your bag kid. I could smell it a mile away. What do you think attracted me here?" Ash looked surprised, he checked his bag and sure enough there was one tenth of Ash's lifetime winnings in there. It was a lot of money but that seemed like a foreign concept to Ash. He had done so many things in his three years of training that he was extremely rich. He had given it all to his mom but it seemed she had saved it for him.

'Thank Arceus for you Mom.' Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Marcus looked at the amount and almost had a heart attack.

"Tell you what kid. Just pay me that money and you are a customer for life. You won't have to pay a dime more than what you give me now and I'll give you all the nice shiny goodies you could ever want. Not to mention supply drops and my undying friendship. It will be the best investment you ever made." Marcus was practically drooling on the money. Ash shrugged his shoulders and handed it to him.

"Kid, you've made me a very happy man. Here, everyone on Pandora needs a gun, and this is the baddest-ass weapon I could get my hands on. There's a reason I keep it on me. It is specifically designed to only work for it's recognized user and does damage based on the power of the person wielding it. Also it shoots like a cannon can split into two copies for three fourths the damage level and looks bad-ass. Here's a holster that straps to your thigh. And you will need this shield. It keeps up with your power like the gun does. You should change in the buses bathroom in the back." Marcus began whistling to himself and the bus started moving again. The bus was empty besides Ash and Marcus. Ash stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

"Do I look good?" Marcus turned around to get a better view of Ash.

Ash was wearing a black T-Shirt with red designs of fire and skulls that were faded. He wore plain black jeans and black combat boots and black Motorcycling gloves. The holster was attached to his left thigh with the gun in it. This outfit was hat-less. Ash also had some tattoos that were black and traveled up his arms. They looked like flames. They had appeared there when his incident had happened. Marcus whistled.

"Real lady-killer, aren't ya kid?" Ash cringed when Marcus said 'killer'. He didn't answer and just sat down in the back of the bus. He gazed out the window to the desolate waste land. Also in his bag was a ear-bud communicator. He put it in. He sat there for a little while making idle chat.

* * *

"Looks like we've got some company coming up kid." Marcus called back to Ash. Ash looked out a window and saw an encampment of sorts.

"What kind of company?"

"Not the good kind. I'm tossing you a melee weapon that his samurai jackass had on him when he tried to get smart with me. It looks old but it's made out of some weird materials so it should do." He passed Ash a Katana the look fairly plain, other than the fact that the blade was black with strange red designs on it. It looked like Japanese.

"Alright partner, you ready to kill some bandit scum?"

"Kill?"

"Yes, like before. For your friend. I am a friend right?"

"Yes... but I..."

"Great then! Just don't die on me..." The doors slid open and Ash stepped off the bus. Many of the men seemed befuddled by his appearance.

"Marcus! Who the hell is this? He isn't part of the deal!" The leader of the bandits cried out. Marcus laughed.

"New deal assholes! He's gunna kill ya! And your gunna die! How does that sound?" They all looked at Ash for a second and started laughing.

"This guys gunna... Gunna kill us? Ha! What a joke. Kill him and then Marcus boys!" Ash stood there for a moment with his eyes closed. A calming feeling washed over him, his nervousness was gone. Replaced by the overwhelming desire to kill anyone who threatened him and his friend. Ash opened his eyes to show that gone was the sweet and caring brown eyes. In place of them was a pair of sadistic and mad set of red. Some of the men watching Ash had stopped laughing and looked at his smile. Ash shifted the sword from his left hand to his right.

"Can you make this interesting for me guys? I don't want to get bored..." He chuckled lightly began to walk forward to them.

* * *

Ash and the last member of the bandit's group were staring each other down. The leader of the bandit's wasn't laughing anymore. He was close to pissing himself quite frankly. He looked at the boy standing in front of him. Covered in blood. His men's blood. The boy began to walk towards him, smiling like a demon out of hell.

The leader brought his Steel Pipe up to block the sword strike, but got kicked in the gut sending him backwards into a destroyed car.

'Why the hell is that kid so damn powerful?' He could only hope but wonder as the kid came flying at him, attempting to kick him against the car. The leader rolled out of the way in time and watched as the car door was left with a giant dent in it.

Ash back-flipped of the even more so destroyed car and landed in an upright position. He sighed. This guys just wouldn't die. He kept evading the inevitable. Ash decided to end it.

"About time I tried out this gun then." Ash drew his pistol and shot the man dead center in between the eyes. It instantly broke the man's shield and killed him. His brains splattered against the wall behind him. Ash whistled and started to walk back to the bus, stepping over the shredded and mutilated bodies along the way. He stepped into the bus and walked up to Marcus.

"Damn Ash... I know how to pick my partners huh? And, keep the sword. You've earned it. Here's the sheathe and strap for your back." Ash smiled and the red from his eyes faded. He felt every moment of the murderous intent a minute ago, but now? He hadn't changed any. It wasn't like he had different personalities. He just enters a state similar to when someone enters a state of bliss. He looked down at the blood on him and had a question.

"Do you have anything to clean up with?"

"I think you might want to double check yourself. You clean up quite well." Ash looked back down again. He was astounded, the blood and gore was evaporating right off of him. He grab the gifts and walked to the back of the bus again. He strapped the sword to his back and ran it along the strap of his black courier bag he had gotten from Gary. Ash sat down and began to think of what he was becoming, wondering if he could retain his humanity, or just let it go on this planet.

"You ready partner?" A thumbs up from Ash was all he needed. "Good. Next stop, Fyrestone! And whoever else might need a ride."

"Whoever else being?" Ash questioned.

"You never know what fate might drag in. Look at you for example. A true vault hunter!" Ash nodded his head. Marcus had told him a story about an ancient alien Vault. And since he was stuck here anyway, why not make the best of his murderous tendencies. So a vault hunting it is.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Vault hunting sounds like a good way to pass time."

'A good way indeed' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

**Aww YEA! So sweet! I hope you all dig this chapter as more will be coming soon. And no, Ash isn't bi-polar, he's crazy. Like everyone else on this planet. He's insane!**

-Peace off... CATCH A RIDE!


End file.
